Una Noche Inesperada
by Darrinia
Summary: Blaine está deprimido tras su ruptura con Kurt y Sam y Brittany intentan animarlo de la mejor manera que se les ocurre. Situado en la cuarta temporada, tras la ruptura de Klaine. Mini Fic hot. Contiene escenas calientes (sobre todo en el último capítulo).
1. Chapter 1

UNA NOCHE INESPERADA (Parte 1)

– ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Preguntó Blaine confuso.

– Venimos a divertirnos. – Respondió Sam.

– ¿A un bar gay? – Quiso saber el moreno.

– ¿Qué tiene de malo? – Le interrogó el rubio. – Has pasado una mala racha desde que rompiste con... ya sabes. Sólo quiero que te diviertas.

– Tú eres hetero. – le dijo el ojimiel.

Sin decir nada más, ambos chicos entraron en Scandals. No tardaron mucho en advertir la presencia de una persona que conocían muy bien. Blaine, al verlo, quiso salir del local, pero Sam agarró a su amigo por los hombros y lo dirigió a la barra, justo al lado de Sebastian.

– Mira a quienes tenemos aquí, a boca trucha y sexy Blaine. – Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa pícara.

– ¡Sebastian! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos. – El tono que utilizó Sam le hizo pensar al moreno que quizá ese encuentro no era tan casual.

– ¿Cervezas? – Preguntó el Warbler.

– Eso es para nenas... – Dijo el rubio. – Tres chupitos de tequila, por favor. – Le pidió al camarero.

– Que sean 4 – Dijo una voz justo detrás de los chicos. Al volverse, vieron a una joven rubia.

– Hola baby. – saludó su novio dándole un dulce pico en los labios.

– ¿Qué tal Britt? – dijo Blaine.

– Hey bombón – Sebastian añadió.

El camarero sirvió los chupitos y cuando Blaine iba a coger el suyo recibió un manotazo por parte de Sam.

– Aquí sólo hay una manera de tomar tequila. – dijo Britt y puso sal en su mano y la rodaja de limón entre sus labios. Sam chupó sensualmente la mano de su novia, bebió el líquido transparente de su vaso y luego juntó sus labios con los de la rubia para quitarle el limón. Después de eso, intercambiaron los papeles para que fuera la chica la que bebiera el tequila.

– ¿Con quién se supone que tengo que hacer yo eso?, ¡No tengo novio! – Blaine no podía creer lo que veía y mucho menos, lo que sus amigos pretendían.

– Nunca pensé que sería invisible. – Dijo Sebastian, fingiendo sentirse ofendido.

– Que un unicornio te rechace no significa que todos los unicornios lo hagan. Ten cuidado, que parece que no tardará mucho en caerse tu cuerno. Tienes que creer en tu magia. – Brittany añadió.

El moreno no sabía como rebatir eso, Kurt sabía mejor como manejar esas cosas. Pero él ya no formaba parte de su vida. Así que decidió dejarse llevar por una vez en su vida. Cogió la rodaja de limón y la sujetó con los dientes, metió el dedo en su vaso y se lo pasó por el cuello humedeciéndolo un poco con el tequila y puso sal en la parte húmeda. Los ojos de Sebastian se oscurecieron ante el deseo que le producía tener a Blaine. El castaño pasó su lengua por el cuello del moreno chupando toda la sal, bebió el contenido del vaso y luego juntó sus labios para comerse el limón. Sin embargo, el ojimiel no soltó la fruta y el ojiazul no tuvo más remedio que mantener sus bocas juntas mientras se lo comía. Al separarse, una gota de jugo caía de la boca del castaño y antes de que Sebastian pudieran limpiarse, Blaine pasó su lengua. Después, ambos intercambiaron posiciones, pero esta vez, al terminar, los chicos se dieron un beso en la boca largo y profundo. La lengua del moreno acarició el labio inferior del ojiazul, pidiendo permiso para entrar. El castaño abrió la boca y sus lenguas comenzaron una lucha por llevar el control del beso. Cuando se separaron se dieron cuenta de que Brittany y Sam se habían ido y los habían dejado solos. Sebastian tendió su mano y Blaine la cogió y ambos chicos salieron del bar.

Llegaron a casa del castaño y, apenas entraron, comenzaron a desvestirse. Subieron las escaleras dejando tras de sí un rastro de ropa. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, los dos llevaban sólo los pantalones. Se quitaron los pantalones y quedaron en ropa interior. Sebastian tumbó dulcemente al moreno en la cama boca arriba y se acomodó sobre él, teniendo cuidado de no apoyar excesivo peso sobre el ojimiel. Comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente y los dos chicos dieron rienda suelta a su pasión.

Cuando terminaron, se tumbaron boca arriba y volvieron sus cabezas para mirarse directamente a los ojos. Ninguno dijo nada, pero el silencio no era incómodo. No sabían si habían pasado minutos u horas cuando uno de los dos rompió dicho silencio.

– Creo que será mejor que me vaya. – Dijo el moreno. – No creo que Sebastian Smythe pase la noche con sus conquistas...

– Puedes quedarte si quieres. – Comentó sinceramente el castaño.

Blaine no respondió. Simplemente se puso los calzoncillos y los pantalones. El ojiazul imitó sus acciones y salieron de la habitación en busca del resto de las prendas.

Sebastian llevaba en la mano su ropa (a excepción de sus pantalones que los llevaba puestos) y el moreno ya estaba vestido.

– ¿Has visto mi pajarita? – Preguntó el ojimiel.

– No... – Respondió el castaño mirando a su alrededor.

– Será mejor que me vaya. Si la encuentras, ya sabes donde encontrarme.

– Descuida.

Blaine le dio un pico a Sebastian y se marchó. Cuando el castaño cerró la puerta, se apoyó sobre ella y metió su mano derecha en el bolsillo. De él sacó una pajarita roja. Puede que no estuviera seguro de lo que sentía, puede que el gran Sebastian Smythe se haya enamorado, o al menos, le guste alguien lo suficiente como para querer intentar mantener una relación. Lo que sí tiene seguro es que esa pajarita no va a volver a manos de su dueño...

N/A: Esta historia tiene 3 capítulos + 1 que fue secuela y que publicaré junto a los otros, por lo que en total son 4. La calificación es por el último capítulo. Espero vuestros comentarios. Besos


	2. Chapter 2

UNA NOCHE INESPERADA (PARTE 2)

Al día siguiente, cuando Blaine llegó a su taquilla, Sam estaba esperándolo.

– ¿Qué tal anoche? – Quiso saber el rubio.

– Nada. Desaparecistéis y yo al poco rato me fui a casa. – Respondió el moreno mientras abría la taquilla.

– Si, ya. Por eso tienes esas ojeras y ese chupón en el cuello.

– No he dicho a que casa fui... Ni que me fuera a dormir. – Dijo el ojimiel misterioso mientras sacaba unos libros y los metía en su bolso.

– ¿Tuviste sexo? – Preguntó Sam.

– Un caballero no habla de esas cosas... – Blaine cerró la taquilla. La sonrisa del chico traicionaba sus palabras.

– Ok.

Los dos se fueron a clase y no hablaron del tema en el resto del día. Al salir del McKinley vieron muchos chicos amontonados rodeando algo. Sin embargo, a Sam y Blaine no les interesaba saber lo que pasaba y siguieron caminando hasta que alguien llamó su atención.

– ¡Blaine!

– Sebastian, ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Vine a buscarte... Pensé que quizá querrías pasar la tarde conmigo en mi casa. – Dijo coqueto el castaño. Blaine miró a Sam.

– ¿Quién soy yo acaso? ¿Tu madre? Si quieres ir, vas... ¡No tienes que pedirme permiso! – Comentó el rubio.

– Íbamos a pasar la tarde juntos... – Dijo el moreno.

– Te cambio por Brit. – Después de decir esto, el chico se fue en busca de su novia.

– ¿Vienes entonces? – Preguntó esperanzado el ojiazul.

– Si – Respondió el ojimiel.

Los dos chicos se dirigieron hacia el tumulto de estudiantes. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que lo que todos miraban era el elegante coche negro descapotable de gama alta que estaba en el aparcamiento.

– Es mío. – Dijo de manera presuntuosa Sebastian.

Los dos chicos se montaron en el coche y fueron a casa de Smythe. Entraron en ella y se dirigieron a la sala principal.

– ¿Quieres algo? – Ofreció el anfitrion.

– Si... A ti. – Después de decir eso, Blaine acercó al castaño dándole un tirón a la corbata de su uniforme y besó al castaño con deseperación. El ojiazul dirigió sus manos directamente al trasero del moreno y se acercaron aún más, haciendo que su excitación creciera al notar el bulto que ambos tenían en los pantalones y provocando un sensual jadeo por parte de ambos. Las manos del moreno aflojaron el nudo de la corbata del Warbler y se separó un poco para decir:

– Creo que podemos encontrarle un uso a esto... – La imaginación de Sebastian viajó por todas las posibilidades que el objeto podría brindarles...

– Estoy ansioso por ver como lo usas... – Volvieron a besarse y Anderson le quitó la chaqueta del uniforme a su "amigo". Smythe, para no quedarse atrás, le quitó el chaleco y la pajarita al ojimiel, asegurándose de que esta última quedara bien escondida. Se tumbaron en el sillón, Blaine esta vez quedó arriba y desabrochó la camisa del otro joven. Sus labios abandonaron la boca del castaño y comenzaron a bajar por el cuello. Sebastian había perdido toda la cordura, no podía articular palabra, sólo gemía de placer. Anderson le quitó la camisa y utilizó la corbata para sujetarle las manos, de manera que el Warbler no podía tocar al moreno. Ahora era el estudiante del McKinley el que llevaba el control. Terminó de quitarse la ropa y desvestir a su amante y, por segunda vez, volvieron a entregarse al placer.

Cuando terminaron, se quedaron desnudos abrazados debido al poco espacio que había. Ninguno de los dos se movía, a ninguno de los dos les molestaba la postura. Pasaron mucho tiempo así, puesto que sabían que nadie les molestaría, hasta que sonó el movil del moreno y éste respondió.

– Diga... No, estoy acompañado... ¿Qué quieres que te diga?... Estoy con Sebastian... Si no querías que te lo dijera, ¿que tenía que hacer? ¿Mentirte?... Si, nos hemos acostado... No, no es la primera vez... ¿Por qué cada vez que hablamos acabamos discutiendo?... Hemos roto, ¿Pretendes que me quede de brazos cruzados mientras tú estás con Adam?... Si tú tienes derecho a rehacer tu vida, ¿Por qué yo no?... Cometí un error... Será mejor que vuelva a lo que estaba haciendo... Si vamos a discutir cada vez que hablamos, mejor no hacerlo... Adios... Cuidate.

Blaine colgó, Sebastian no había perdido detalle de la conversación. Ambos estaban ahora sentados en el sillón, pero seguían desnudos. El moreno podía haber mentido, pero no lo había hecho.

– ¿Por qué no le has mentido? Tu vida sería mucho más fácil. – Dijo el castaño.

– No lo he hecho nunca. Si quisiera una relación basada en mentiras, jamás le habría dicho que le puse los cuernos. Me habría callado y seguiría siendo el novio perfecto.

– ¿Sigues enamorado de él? – El ojiazul no sabía por qué le daba miedo la respuesta a esta pregunta...


	3. Chapter 3

UNA NOCHE INESPERADA (PARTE 3)

– ¿Sigues enamorado de él? – El ojiazul no sabía por qué le daba miedo la respuesta a esta pregunta...

– Ahora mismo no lo sé.

Los dos chicos se vistieron y otra vez Blaine se fue sin pajarita a su casa. Sebastian guardó su nuevo "trofeo" junto al anterior. No sabía por qué, pero el que Blaine empezara a dudar de sus sentimientos hacia Kurt le daba esperanzas...

Los días pasaron y Blaine y Sebastian quedaban todos los días. Aunque muchos de ellos intentaban evitar la pasión, no hubo un solo día en el que no acabaran juntos desnudos. El castaño paró de coleccionar pajaritas el cuarto día porque el moreno podría empezar a sospechar. Dos días antes de San Valentín, Blaine entraba en el despacho de la orientadora del McKinley.

– Hola. – Dijo el joven.

– Hola. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? – Quiso saber Emma.

– Quería pedirle algo. – Contestó el moreno. – ¿Puedo llevar acompañante a la boda?

– Claro. Kurt va a ir acompañado... – La pelirroja se dio cuenta de su comentario. – Lo siento.

– Por extraño que parezca, no me importa. – Dijo el ojimiel.

– ¿Con quién vas a ir? – Preguntó la mujer.

– Sebastian Smythe.

El día de la boda llegó. Sebastian fue a buscar a Blaine a su casa para llevarlo a la iglesia.

– Hola. Estás muy guapo. – Dijo el moreno.

– Y tú muy sexy. – Coqueteó el castaño. – Tengo algo para ti. Como has perdido tres pajaritas en mi casa, pensé en compensarte.

Blaine abrió la caja que le tendía el ojiazul y vio cinco pajaritas de diferentes colores.

– Son perfectas. – Se acercó a su amante y lo besó de manera intensa.

– No es que me queje, pero si no salimos ahora no vamos a llegar a la ceremonia. – Dijo el Warbler.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Santana y Rachel saltaron contra los dos chicos.

– Fuera de aquí, ¿por qué lo has traído? – Preguntó la latina.

– ¿Te divierte hacerle daño a Kurt? – Quiso saber la morena.

– Si se va Sebastian yo también me voy. – Dijo el moreno.

– Entonces adiós. – Kurt entró en la conversación.

– Eso lo tendrán que decidir los novios y ya lo hablé con ellos, nos quieren a los dos aquí. – Mientras el ojimiel decía esto agarraba más fuerte la mano del Warbler.

– Me da igual. Fuera. – Dijo el estudiante de NYADA.

En ese momento entró Sue diciendo que Emma se había ido de la iglesia y que no habría boda. Blaine decidió irse a un lugar más íntimo con Sebastian.

– ¿Qué ha sido eso? – Preguntó el castaño.

– Me gustas. – Dijo el moreno. – Volver a ver a Kurt me ha hecho darme cuenta de que ya no siento lo mismo por él. Me gustas.

– Yo... Blaine ¿Querrías intentar tener una relación conmigo?

El ojimiel miró al Warbler intentando encontrar algo de duda o burla en sus ojos. Al no verlo, el moreno dijo un rápido si y besó al otro chico. Este beso fue diferente, era por amor. Esa fue la primera noche que los chicos pasaron juntos sin tener sexo. Esa fue la primera vez que Sebastian se sintió satisfecho sólo con caricias y besos.

Los meses habían pasado. Ahora Blaine y Sebastian estaban listos para subirse a un avión. Los dos irían a vivir a Nueva York, juntos. El camino hasta ese momento no fue fácil. Los amigos del moreno no creían en las intenciones de Sebastian y muchos incluso habían dejado de hablarle. Afortunadamente, Sam siempre estuvo para ayudarlos. Sin embargo, los dos sabían que, aunque todo estuviera en su contra, ellos no se iban a rendir... Era su vida y querían compartirla. Se despidieron de sus padres y amigos y pasaron el control de seguridad del aeropuerto. Cuando ya estaban en sus asientos, Sebastian sacó una caja de su mochila y se la dio a su novio.

– Siento haberte mentido. – Dijo el castaño.

Blaine miró receloso la caja y la abrió. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara cuando reconoció las tres pajaritas que había perdido en casa del ojiazul.

– ¿En qué me mentiste? – Quiso saber el más bajo.

– Siempre supe dónde estaban. Yo las escondí para quedármelas. Ahora que vamos a vivir juntos, pensé que sería bueno devolvértelas. – Respondió el Warbler.

En ese momento, Blaine supo que había llegado el momento...

– Te amo, Sebastian.

– Yo también te amo.

Los dos chicos se dieron un beso apasionado.

El resto del viaje fue bien. Llegaron a Nueva York y se subieron a un taxi que los llevó al apartamento que sus padres habían elegido. Una vez se habían instalado, Sebastian fue a darse una ducha. Cuando salió del baño, se vistió y fue a buscar a Blaine. El moreno estaba en el balcón observando atentamente el atardecer. El castaño se acercó y abrazó por la espalda a su novio, dejando sus manos en el bajo vientre del más bajo y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro. El ojimiel colocó sus manos sobre las del más alto, acariciándolas.

– ¿No tienes miedo? – Preguntó Sebastian.

– No, ¿Por qué habría de tenerlo? – Quiso saber Blaine

– Nueva ciudad, nuevas clases, nuevos amigos... – Dijo el castaño.

– Mientras estés a mi lado, nunca podré tener miedo. – Después de decir ésto, volvió la cabeza lo suficiente como para besar los labios de su novio. La pareja no sabía lo que les deparaba el futuro. Puede que todo en él no fuera maravilloso, pero mientras estuvieran uno junto al otro, no había nada que temer.

En ese momento no sabían que el destino ya había cumplido su cometido y que habían encontrado a su compañero de viaje para el resto de sus vidas. Blaine siempre tuvo un hueco en su corazón para Kurt, pero Sebastian lo hacía feliz de manera diferente. Para el castaño, era su primer amor y el único. Nadie podría negar, que habían nacido para estar juntos.

N/A: Este sería el final del Mini Fic. El siguiente capítulo será una especie de epílogo (es el OS que escribí como secuela)... Espero que os guste y me dejéis vuestros comentarios


	4. Chapter 4

ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene una escena de sexo entre dos hombres. Si no te interesa leerla, sáltate el flashback.

UNA NOCHE DE PASIÓN

Blaine Anderson llegó al restaurante donde había quedado con su pareja. Sabía lo que iba a pasar, Sebastian nunca había sido capaz de ocultarle cosas en los 8 años que llevaban de relación. Lo máximo que había conseguido, fue cuando le "robó" tres de sus pajaritas... y acabó confesando. Llevaba unos días raro, haciéndole preguntas... Además, siempre le contaba todo lo que hacía porque temía que dudara de lo que siente por él y creyera que había encontrado a otro, pero sabía que esta semana no había sido sincero en eso. Blaine debía reconocer que estaba nervioso. No sabía como reaccionaría a lo que iba a pasar en el local. En esos momentos sus nervios podían jugarle alguna mala pasada y hacerlo cometer algún error. Tenía que mostrarse fuerte, sabía que lo iba a necesitar. Su mente viajó al instante en que empezó a sentir algo por su pareja. No fue cuando se conocieron, no fue cuando se besaron por primera vez, no fue en una cita... Fue en una noche de pasión.

_Flashback._

_Llegaron a casa del castaño y, apenas entraron, comenzaron a desvestirse. Subieron las escaleras dejando tras de sí un rastro de ropa. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, los dos llevaban sólo los pantalones. Se los quitaron y quedaron en ropa interior. Sebastian tumbó dulcemente al moreno en la cama boca arriba y se acomodó sobre él, teniendo cuidado de no apoyar excesivo peso sobre el ojimiel. Comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente. El ojiazul abandonó los labios del moreno para atacar su cuello. Blaine no podía hacer otra cosa que gemir de placer. Su cerebro en esos momentos no funcionaba, era su cuerpo el que guiaba sus movimientos. Sintió como el más alto mordía y chupaba una zona de su cuello y estaba seguro de que el día siguiente tendría una marca, pero no le importó. Sebastian siguió bajando hasta encontrar uno de los pezones del ojimiel y comenzó a rodearlo con su lengua. Con sus manos acarició la zona que quedaba en la parte baja de la tripa del estudiante del McKinley, justo en el borde de su calzoncillo. El Warbler siguió bajando y le quitó a su amante el calzoncillo. Entonces, su cara llegó a la altura de la entrepierna del joven y recorrió el miembro con su lengua. El otro chico emitió un gemido de placer, que Sebastian lo tomó como una aceptación y se lo metió en la boca. El castaño comenzó con unos movimientos lentos, pero poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo. Cuando acompañó a su boca con la mano, Blaine no podía más._

_– Seb, para... por favor... voy a..._

_Sin embargo, no paró y el moreno llegó al orgasmo. El castaño tragó el semen y subió para juntar de nuevo sus labios con los del ojimiel. El Warbler sacó un bote de lubricante y un preservativo de su mesilla y puso un poco del líquido espeso en sus manos. Con cuidado, metió uno de sus dedos en el más bajo y lo fue moviendo lentamente para que el otro chico se acostumbrara a la intrusión. Blaine tardó poco tiempo en volver a sentir la excitación en su entrepierna. Después, el ojiazul metió un segundo dedo en la entrada del otro chico y comenzó a realizar movimientos de tijera. Introdujo un tercer dedo y aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas que realizaba hasta que encontró la próstata provocando que Blaine gritara de placer. Sebastian pidió al moreno que le pusiera el preservativo para no tener que parar de estimularlo. El ojimiel obedeció y, en cuanto estuvo listo, el más alto sustituyó sus dedos por su miembro. El grito ahogado que emitió el estudiante del McKinley fue una mezcla de sorpresa, dolor y placer. Una vez dentro, Sebastian miró a los ojos a su amante esperando que éste se acostumbrara a la sensación. Entonces Blaine le hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, por lo que el castaño comenzó a moverse. Los dos jóvenes se besaban y acariciaban mientras el más alto daba embestidas rápidas y constantes. El moreno tensó todos los músculos y gritó de placer mientras llegaba al orgasmo. Segundos después fue el ojiazul el que terminó y salió del interior del ojimiel. Se tumbaron boca arriba y volvieron sus cabezas para mirarse directamente a los ojos. Ninguno dijo nada, pero el silencio no era incómodo._

_Fin Flashback_

Se acercó a la camarera y le preguntó por la reserva que había hecho Sebastian. La joven lo dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraba el ex Warbler esperándolo. Se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla y se sentaron a cenar. El castaño estaba muy nervioso y el ojimiel lo había notado. Apenas se miraban a los ojos y los temas de conversación eran triviales. La cena estaba deliciosa, pero ninguno de los dos pudo disfrutarla. Cuando les sirvieron el postre, el más alto comenzó a hablar:

– Blaine, amor, yo... Quiero... Nos conocemos desde hace mucho y... Te juro que tenía todo un discurso planeado pero que no me sale, lo he olvidado por completo... Cariño, yo...

– Si quiero. – Dijo el moreno.

– ¿Qué? – Se extrañó el ojiazul.

– Si quiero casarme contigo. Sé que hace 5 días compraste el anillo y que hace un par de semanas habías tomado esa decisión. Llevo desde el martes temiendo cada vez que abro un cajón o busco algo en un armario por si me encontraba el anillo. Quería que al menos eso fuera una sorpresa. Te conozco, sé cuando me mientes y cuando me ocultas cosas. Llevamos 8 años juntos. No somos una pareja como las demás, no necesito que te pongas de rodillas y me des un discurso para casarme contigo. Como siempre hemos dicho, somos compañeros, iguales y no tienes por qué hacer nada especial. Así que, saca el anillo y ponlo en mi dedo de una vez por todas ¿o prefieres que lo haga yo?

Sebastian sonrió, era verdad que se conocían de esa manera, que sabían lo que le pasaba al otro sin necesidad de palabras. Se complementaban de una manera inimaginable. Solo ellos eran capaces de hacer una "proposición" de matrimonio tan original. El castaño puso el anillo en el sitio que le correspondía. Blaine pidió champán y ambos brindaron por su futuro juntos.

N/A: Muchas gracias a todos por leer este loco fic, en especial a mi querida Gabriela, siempre estás ahí. También agradezco a la persona que lo ha añadido a favoritos, espero que al menos me dejes un comentario para saber si te gustó el final... Espero vuestros comentarios. Besos


End file.
